Seilan
Seilan is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost manga series. He is a butler who serves under Xingfa Hausen, head of the Hausen House, and formerly worked for Xing-lu Hausen when he was human. Etymology 'Sei' can mean 'star' and 'ran' can mean 'orchid', in the Japanese language. Appearance Physical appearance Seilan is a rather tall man, standing at an estimated 6 foot, with a lean build. His face is triangular, with a long, pointy nose, a thin mouth, and large, dark eyes with very thin eyebrows. His hair is black, and long enough to reach his mid-back, pulled back into a ponytail with a rather elaborate clip, with several odd strands of hair falling over his forehead. He wears rectangular glasses, and one of his most distinctive features is a large scar that runs across the left side of his forehead. Clothing Seilan is mostly seen in typical butler attire, consisting of a white shirt, with black waistcoat, tie and trousers. He also wears a small clip on his tie with the Hausen house insignia on it. SelianConcept.png|Concept art for Seilan. Personality Seilan appears emotionless towards others due to a butler "not being permitted to let personal feelings intervene", though he is prone to losing his temper and shouting. He is curt when speaking and can seem rather rude. However, he has a kind and gentle side, as he was shown to care deeply for Castor and was devastated when he (Castor) died. Also, despite being cold towards Teito at first, he eventually warms up to the latter and even gives him his coat, telling him to 'come home soon'. Relationships With his superiors Xing-lu Hausen: Seilan and Castor were very close when Castor was alive, and Seilan was devastated when he died, still being upset despite ten years passing. Seilan himself said that he cared for Xing-lu enough to consider him a younger brother. After ten years he was able to properly mourn Xing-lu's death, and he cried remembering his memory. Xinglu also told him to take care of a tree that was planted in their house on Xinglu's birth date when Xinglu died. [[Xingfa Hausen|'Xingfa Hausen:']] Xingfa was the one who took an orphaned Seilan in and raised him. As a result of this, Seilan holds a great deal of respect for Xingfa. History Early childhood Seilan is probably a native of District 6. He was orphaned early in his childhood, though it is unknown if this is due to abandonment or the death of his parents, and adopted by the head of the Hausen House, Xingfa Hausen, and raised as one of the family. What happened to his biological family still remains a mystery. Appearances Manga synopsis Hausen House Seilan is first introduced when Teito Klein arrives at the Hausen House looking to receive the cursed ticket so he can travel to the Land of Seele. He answers the door when Teito knocks but is initially dismissive of Teito and his goal (thinking it a joke) because of his young age. After closing the door on him, Seilan sends another servant to escort Teito off the premisses but Teito knocks the man over and demands an audience. Seilan is annoyed at Teito's persistence, and angrily asks him if he knows what the land of Seele is. When Teito doesn't answer, Seilan tells him that to go to Seele is to die- and tells Teito that a child so young has no place in Seele. He then leaves Teito, after again telling him to go home, but stops to listen when Teito begins to explain his motives. Seilan then relents and allows him entry into the God House. Upon Xingfa Hausen's wishes, he takes Teito deeper into the house. The attack on Teito Seilan stands watch in one of the corridors of the Hausen House when he is surprised by Teito climbing through the window behind him, who he had not sensed due to Teito hiding his presence. Seilan tells him he is expected to dine with Xingfa Hausen and takes him to the head. Xing-lu's room Seilan walks Teito Klein around the Hausen House and asks him if he knows anything about the Seven Houses of God. Teito repeats what Seilan had told him earlier which annoys Seilan. Seilan criticises Teito for speaking impolitely to Xingfa Hausen and reveals he was an orphan adopted by Xingfa. He then says that the job of the God Houses is to defend the Barsburg Empire by assassinating enemies. Teito asks to go into Xing-lu's room, as the attacker was interested in Xing-lu's clothes that Teito had worn. Seilan relents, after first refusing and being pressured by Teito, and leads him to the room. Teito is appalled when he sees a photo of Castor on the wall, prompting Seilan to tell Teito how the former head of the Hausen House, Xing-lu Hausen, died. The inhabitants of the Hausen House set a trap for Teito. Despite this, as he shows Teito around the house, he softens a little and tells him about his past and about the previous head of the house, Xing-lu. When Teito said that Xing-lu was alive and well, Seilan was insulted and reprimanded Teito, believing it to be apart of a twisted joke. When Teito explained that the sadness of death would be halved if two were to mourn, he visits Xing-lu's memorial and sheds a tear at his memory. Remembering the trap, he tries to protect Teito, but is unable to, and Teito is forced to fight off the Wars by himself. After Teito defeats the Wars and receives the ticket, Seilan is shocked to hear that Teito is the son of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and sees him off, telling him to "come home soon". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Servants Category:Nobility Category:Protagonists